Without Kris, Without Wu Yifan
by jenong1105
Summary: 'aku mencintaimu, Tao. Selalu..' -Kris /"apa benar kau punya penyakit jantung?" -Tao/"terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku" -Kris/ "jangan pergi lagi" -Tao/ BAD SUMMARY! THIS IS KRISXTAO FICT


Judul: Without Kris, Without Wu Yifan

Author: Jenong1105

Genre: BL, YAOI, friendship, angst gagal

Cast: TaoRis and other EXO's member

IF YOU DON'T LIKE, I SUGGEST YOU TO CLICK (X) BUTTON!

*capslockjebol*

.

.

FF STARTS!

.

TAORIS~

Malam ini adalah malam terakhir konser EXO yang bertajuk The Lost Planet itu adalah malam yang indah, walaupun ada seseorang yang harusnya ada di sana, tapi sejak dua minggu lalu memutuskan untuk mengundurkan dari jabatan seorang leader EXO M. Kris, atau orang yang bernama asli Wu Yifan –orang yang memilih mengundurkan diri.

Sampai saat ini ia tak ada kabar sejak kembalinya ia ke China. Kabar terakhir adalah ia diisukan mengidap penyakit miocarditis. Entahlah, itu hanya pendapat fans. Masih isu.

Kini mereka bersebelas menghadiri press conference setelah menjalani konser mereka yang bertempat di Olympic Park Gymnastics Stardium, Seoul.

"_bagaimana tanggapan kalian terhadap keluarnya Kris dari EXO?"_, seorang wartawan memberi pertanyaan pada member EXO.

"selama waktu itu, kami terkejut karena itu adalah waktu menjelang konser. Seluruh personel merasa sangat tersakiti, tidak hanya secara fisik tetapi juga emosial. Tapi karena kejadian ini, kami bersatu untuk mempersiapkan konser dan memperkuat kinerja kelompok. Kami berhasil menyelesaikan dua konser sejauh ini.", jawab sang leader EXO K dengan bangga karena kerja kerasnya bersama grupnya –EXO walau tanpa Yifan.

"awalnya sangat membingungkan dan kami khawatir tak bisa menunjukkan penampilan yang sempurna untuk penggemar. Jadi, kami selalu berdiskusi dan berlatih lebih giat. Hasilnya, kami mampu memperkuat persatuan dan menghasilkan yang sempurna.", Chanyeol selaku rapper menambahkan.

"sulit mengubah music atau koreografi, tapi aku pikir manajer dan staff merasa kesulitan ini lebih besar dari yang kami alami. Aku juga bangga dan bersyukur anggota lain dapat melalui ini dengan baik", ujar Baekhyun –main vocal yang turut bangga karena kerja keras mereka.

"ada pepatah, tanah akan semakin keras setelah diguyur hujan. Dan kami seperti itu. Para anggota rupanya bisa melaluinya dan semakin kuat.", tambah Chen dengan senyuman yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"inilah langkah awal untuk EXO ke depannya.", ujar Tao yang juga menjadi tanda berakhirnya Press Conference itu. Dan member EXO meninggalkan ruangan itu lalu menuju mobil mereka.

* * *

EXO's van

Semua member diam tak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka bersebelas. Mungkin lelah, atau karena pertanyaan wartawan tadi yang menyangkut nama Kris. Biasanya yang paling ribut adalah pasangan BaekYeol, kini tak ada. Mengingat Baekhyun yang pernah ditampar oleh staff SM karena menyembunyikan ponselnya dan tak mau memberikannya pada staff.

Karena jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia masih mengharapkan Kris berada di EXO. Dan selamanya akan begitu.

Tidak jauh beda dengan Tao –maknae EXO M yang menjadi kesayangan Kris selama ini dan.. menyimpan kisah cinta yang terselubung selama 2 tahun mereka debut. Tao yang sangat terpukul saat itu. Teganya Kris gege-nya pergi dengan cara ini. Cukup banyak air mata untuk menangisi namja tampan berdarah China-Kanada itu. Kini wajah itu tertekuk karena mengingat Kris lagi.

_Drrtt.. drrtt.._

**From: 010321xxx**

**Selamat atas kerja keras kalian.. :)**

Namja bermata panda itu mengerutkan dahinya. Siapa yang tiba- tiba mengirimkan pesan padanya? Kris gege-nya yang menghianatinya kah? Atau … _sasaeng_?

Lalu ia membalas dengan **'siapa anda?'**

**From: 010321xxx**

**Aku tahu kau membenciku, aku juga pantas dibenci jika seperti ini kejadiannya. Dan aku juga mengorbankan hubungan kita karena keluarnya aku dari EXO.**

**Aku mencintaimu, Tao. Selalu.**

'_aku mencintaimu, Tao. Selalu..'_, kata- kata Kris sukses membuat Tao bungkam dan membeku seperti es. Walaupun sekuat apapun Tao, sekuat ia melupakan namja yang selalu menghabiskan waktu dengannya, tak dapat dipungkiri Tao masih ingin berharap sosok Kris kembali ke EXO, kembali ke sisinya lagi.

_Tapi tak mungkin. Ini keputusannya, _batin namja bermata panda itu. Tanpa sadar ia menitikkan air mata. Lalu membalas dengan cepat lalu menunggu pesannya terkirim dan ia mematikan ponsel pintarnya.

.

.

.

.

_Drrtt.._

_Drrtt.._

Seorang namja tampan bersurai pirang sedang membuka pesan yang masuk di ponselnya.

**From: TaoBaby**

**Kau tahu ge?**

**Aku yang tersakiti di sini. Beginikah caramu untuk pergi dariku? Aku kecewa padamu, hyung.**

**Kami bersebelas akan berusaha sebaik mungkin tanpamu.**

**Ahh apa pantas kau kupanggil dengan sebutan GEGE?!**

Seperti dihujam beribu-ribu batu, pisau, dan benda –benda tajam lainnya yang melukai sekujur tubuhnya. Memang Tao-nya pantas marah seperti itu. Baru kali ini ia merasakan amarah Tao walaupun hanya lewat pesan singkat. Terlihat nyata bagi Kris.

"kau benar, ini jalanku Tao. Dui bu qi, gege telah mengecewakanmu. Tapi, kau tetap panda kesayangan gege sampai kapanpun. Wo ai ni, Taozi", itulah balasan Kris pada Tao yang sedang di Korea.

Menunggu laporan pengiriman sungguh membosankan. Sudah 1 jam ia menunggu, tapi tak ada laporan pengiriman. _Mungkin operatornya sedang gangguan.._, lirih Kris. Ia menampik pikiran negatif tentang panda Tao-nya.

Lalu ia memutuskan untuk melihat pemandangan malam di balkon kamarnya. Langit gelap di China. Bagaimana dengan Korea? Apakah sama? Itulah dipikirkan Kris.

"mengapa awan mendung yang selalu di sekitarku akhir- akhir ini? Kau sedang apa Tao?", ucapnya pada langit gelap di atas sana yang mulai menurunkan titik- titik air menandakan akan hujan. Buru- buru ia masuk dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil melihat langit- langit kamarnya.

Membayangkan wajah Tao..

"_gege! Wo ai ni! Xie xie gege!"_

Kris ingat saat ulang tahun Tao, ia memberikan boneka teddy bear berukuran besar seperti teddy bear yang mereka berdua temui saat akan membeli kado ulang tahun untuk Chanyeol tahun lalu. Ia tersenyum sendiri membayangkan itu.

"_gege, aku ingin baju itu.. belikan yah?"_

Ia juga mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama baby Tao-nya saat mereka berada di toko baju pada hari libur mereka. Tao yang merengek minta Kris untuk membelikan baju yang harganya sangat tidak murah, tapi akhirnya Kris rela membelikannya daripada tahu Tao merajuk padanya.

"hh, sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang.", iapun mulai menutup matanya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya di dorm EXO, terlihat duo maknae telah siap dengan pakaian kasual dan akan pergi berdua. Yah Sehun dan Tao. Kedua maknae itu akan menikmati hari libur mereka dengan jalan- jalan di kota Seoul.

"hyungdeul, kami pergi!", seru duo maknae tersebut.

"hati- hatilah!"

Setelah duo maknae itu pergi, sembilan member lain sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas masing- masing.

Leader kita, Suho, sedang asik membaca koran sambil menikmati kopi paginya.

Main vocal, Baekhyun sedang berbaring di paha kekasihnya. Kekasih? _Well_, tidak hanya Tao yang memiliki hubungan terlarang dengan Kris, tapi juga Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dengan Kai, Sehun dengan Luhan, dan yang terakhir adalah Suho dengan Lay. Xiumin dan Chen? Hubungan mereka hanya kakak adik. Tak lebih. Mereka –minus Xiumin dan Chen – melakukannya diam- diam dan tak ada yang dapat mengetahui termasuk manager mereka.

Next, Kyungsoo sedang menarik paksa Kai yang sedang tidur itu menuju ruang makan. Sudah jam 10 dan ia belum makan. Benar- benar perhatian bukan?

Xiumin dan Chen sedang makan sarapan paginya dan Lay sedang beres- beres dapur.

Luhan? Oh _sleeping_ _prince_ itu sedang menikmati alam mimpinya. Tak ada yang berani membangunkannya, karena harus terima resiko ditendang ketika akan membangunkannya.

Happy virus kita sedang berselancar di dunia maya. Ya sekedar memeriksa apa ada berita baru atau fanfiction Chanbaek terbaru.

'_**Kris EXO Divonis Mengidap Penyakit Miocarditis!'**_

"apa- apaan ini?!", pekik Chanyeol dengan suara bass-nya membuat semua member minus Luhan bertanya ada apa.

"ada apa, Yeollie?", tanya Baekhyun yang bangkit dari tidurnya.

"apa kau tahu Kris hyung mengidap suatu penyakit?"

"penyakit? Memangnya Kris ge punya penyakit serius seperti Lay ge?", tanya Baekhyun dengan polos. Namja bermarga Park itu sangat ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding karena kepolosan sang kekasih.

"penyakit apa maksudmu, Yeol?", kini Lay yang bertanya. Ia baru keluar dari dapur membawakan camilan dan meletakkannya di meja. Diikuti dengan Kai, Kyungsoo, Chen dan Xiumin yang keluar dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"miocarditis. Apa ada yang tahu penyakit itu?", kata si happy virus itu sambil menunjukan artikel di tabletnya. Semua member di sana membaca artikel tersebut dengan seksama.

"u-uh! Mengapa fans terlalu percaya dengan issue yang tak jelas?", Lay menggerutu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"jantung? Ahh ya, aku pernah melihat Kris hyung memegang dada bagian kirinya. Saat aku tanya kenapa, dia menjawab tak apa.", komentar namja bermata _doe _yang menyandang sebutan main vocal di EXO.

"memangnya aku peduli?", ucap Suho dengan sarkastik, matanya masih tertuju pada bacaannya.

"maksudmu, hyung?", semua tertuju pada orang yang masih menikmati acara membaca korannya –Suho.

"Myeonnie! Kenapa berkata seperti itu?", namja berdimple itu bertanya dan menatap tajam pada kekasihnya.

"maksudku ya, apa peduli kita jika dia memilih untuk pergi dan itu artinya ia tak peduli pada kita. Lalu, buat apa aku peduli dengan keadaannya yang sekarang?! Kita pasti bisa tanpa dia!", Suho menekan pada kata _dia_ . Member lainnya tahu siapa _dia_ yang dimaksud.

Semua tercengang karena ucapan tajam Suho yang lebih tajam daripada ucapan Kyungsoo itu. Tak terkecuali. Xiumin yang tertuapun memilih diam ketika leader yang berumur setahun lebih muda darinya itu berkata serius seperti itu.

"tapi hyung, seharusnya kau tak seperti itu. Aku tahu kau itu sok tegar di hadapan kami semua. Kau itu sama rapuhnya dengan Kris hyung. Kau juga lebih banyak menangis ketimbang dia.", _skak mat!_ Suho terdiam cukup lama karena ucapan yang memang ada benarnya dari Chanyeol itu tentangnya. Menurut Suho, Kris itu pendiam. Sangat pendiam, dan situasi ini tercipta karena kediaman Kris dan sosok Kris yang terlalu tertutup pada semuanya.

"sudah, aku mau ke kamar.", putus namja berwajah malaikat itu yang akhirnya menuju kamar.

"apa- apaan dia? Sok tegar di depan kita. Seolah- olah ia tak butuh seorang Kris hyung lagi.", Chanyeol kembali berkicau.

"hei, kau juga! Kau berucap sok tegar pada Suho hyung, kenyataannya kau sama saja! Kau, aku, dan yang lainnya termasuk Kris hyung pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Suho hyung jika menghadapi kenyataan seperti ini. Bodoh!", ocehan Baekhyun sukses membuat kekasih _giant_-nya memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"untung saja Tao sedang pergi, kalau dia tahu pasti ia akan menangis dan mengurung diri di kamar.", ucap Lay khawatir.

"untuk masalah ini, rahasiakan pada Tao.", member tertua –Xiumin memberitahu pada member lain. Lalu ia menuju dapur lagi untuk membereskan piringnya yang masih kotor. Ingat, ia orangnya suka bersih- bersih.

.

.

.

.

.

Di taman, Sehun dan Tao sedang asyik duduk berdua. Karena tak ada hal yang ingin dilakukan, maka Sehun mengusulkan membuat video dan rencananya akan diupload di Instagram miliknya.

"kau duluan, Hun.", namja yang memiliki lingkar hitam di bawah matanya itu lalu mengambil alih ponsel milik kekasih Luhan itu yang lalu mengarahkannya pada maknae EXO K itu.

Sehun mulai dengan berputar- putar sambil merentangkan tangan. Seperti menikmati hari bebasnya yang jarang- jarang ia dan member lainnya.

Kini giliran Tao yang begaya sama dengan Sehun tadi. Meskipun ia masih dalam keadaan bersedih yang tak kunjung hilang, tapi ia berusaha tersenyum seperti apa diajarkan Chanyeol padanya. _Tersenyum dan berpikir positif ketika ada musibah_.

"whoa.. bagus! Ppali kirim ke instagram.", kata Tao antusias.

"setelah itu kita beli bubble tea.", sambung Sehun sambil mengunggah videonya bersama Tao. _Akan kutanyakan mengapa dia menangis nanti, _kata Sehun dalam hati. Karena hanya dia yang memergoki Tao menitikkan air mata semalam.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berambut blonde terbangun dari tidurnya karena sinar matahari yang seenaknya masuk ke dalam celah jendelanya yang rupanya telah dibuka oleh ibunya. Lalu iapun mengecek ponselnya. Tiba- tiba ia tersenyum sendiri karena ada laporan pengiriman yang baru masuk pagi ini.

**Message sent failure**

**To: TaoBaby**

Senyuman itu luntur seketika. Ia tak pernah tahu jika marahnya Tao sampai seperti ini. Sekarang ia merasa bersalah. Mengapa ia seperti ini? Mengapa ia mengorbankan percintaannya demi kepentingannya? Mengapa juga penyakit kardiovaskular ini bertengger di hidupnya.

"dui bu qi, Tao baby. Aku membuatmu seperti ini.", lirihnya. Ia memang dingin, ia bukan Park Chanyeol yang sering tertawa lepas dan terlihat bahagia ketika ada masalah menerpanya sekalipun. Sikap pendiamnya yang membuatnya seperti ini.

**To: TaoBaby**

**Dui bu qi, Taozi..**

**Doakan gege ya..**

**Wo ai ni, Baby..**

"_Yifan! Cepat mandi dan kontrol ke rumah sakit dengan mama!"_, teriak mamanya dari luar kamarnya. Iapun mengusak rambutnya kasar. Semoga tak ada kabar buruk setelah kontrol nanti, doanya dalam hati. Dan semoga pesan barusan terkirim.

.

.

.

.

Kita kembali pada dua maknae yang sedang menikmati bubble tea mereka. Mulai dengan selca bersama dan berbincang ringan. Sampai namja berkulit putih pucat yang bernama Oh Sehoon itu menanyakan satu pertanyaan pada panda EXO.

"semalam kenapa menangis?", hening. _Bagaimana ia tahu?_ Namja yang memiliki lingkar hitam dibawah matanya itu tak kunjung menjawab. Padahal keadaan di van malam itu gelap, dan tak ada isakkan yang ia keluarkan. Tapi mengapa bisa sang maknae EXO K ini mengetahuinya?

"kau merindukan_nya_, kan?", ia mengangguk. Walau sedongkol apapun dengan Kris, tak bisa dipungkiri ia merindukan leader naga yang tampan itu. Cukup banyak kenangan yang mereka buat selama 2 tahun ini dan musnah seketika hanya dalam 1 hari.

Grep..

"kau membutuhkan ini. Kau rindu pada_nya_ begitu juga aku dan hyungdeul.", Sehun memeluknya dengan erat. Ucapan Sehun membuatnya ingin sekali menangis dengan kencang, tapi niat itu ia urungkan mengingat mereka masih di taman kota. Ia juga merindukan hyungnya yang mengundurkan diri itu, makanya ID Instagram Sehun masih bernama xlkslb_ccdtks , yang masih terdapat inisial Kris setelah inisial nama Luhan.

"gomawo, Sehun ah."

"oh ya, aktifkan ponselmu. Mungkin saja Kris hyung mengirimi pesan untukmu.", pinta Sehun. Benar juga, dari semalam ia tak mengaktifkan ponselnya karena rasa kecewanya pada Kris yang tak kunjung reda. Bersikeras ia ingin melupakan naga konyol itu, tapi tak bisa.

Tao terlalu cinta pada Kris.

_Drrtt.. drrtt.._

**From: 010321xxx**

**Dui bu qi, Taozi..**

**Doakan gege ya..**

**Wo ai ni..**

'_doakan gege ya..'_

"Sehun, kau tahu maksud kata- kata doakan gege ya? Maksudnya bagaimana?", Tao bertanya tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada gege kesayangannya itu. Sehunpun melongok ke layar ponsel pintar milik Tao itu dan membaca pesan dari Kris –kata Tao.

"doakan? Mungkin ia sedang menjalani sesuatu, tapi entahlah. Aku juga tak tahu pasti. Coba tanyakan pada Chanyeol hyung atau Baekhyun hyung. Mereka berdua kan dekat dengan Kris hyung selain kita.", namja pecinta panda itu mengangguk- angguk. Tapi rasa gengsi seperti biasa melingkupi dirinya.

Tapi rasa penasaran jauh mendominan di dalam otaknya. Ada apa dengan Kris gege-nya? Apa dia sakit parah sama seperti Lay-gege?

"hei Tao~ kaja pulang~", kata Sehun yang baru saja bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap melangkahkan kakinya pulang. Taopun tak mengatakan apa- apa karena masih sibuk dengan pertanyaan di otaknya yang mengganggu, ia hanya mengikuti langkah Sehun.

_Apa yang terjadi denganmu, ge?_

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja yang menyandang status sebagai rapper EXO K itu masih melanjutkan acara _surfing_ dunia mayanya. Sampai matanya membelalak lebar –tapi tak selebar mata Kyungsoo –melihat sebuah foto yang diduga orang yang disebut-sebut seperti kembarannya karena tinggi mereka hampir sama.

'_**A fan found out Kris in the Hospital in front of Cardiology's Room with His Mother. Is the Rumor is True?'**_

_Separah apa penyakit Kris hyung ini?_, lirihnya dalam hati. Wajahnya mengguratkan rasa khawatir. Ia bukan Suho yang sok tak peduli pada Kris, tentu ia masih peduli dengan namja yang selalu menjadi partner rap bersamanya.

Guratan khawatir itu disadari oleh namja manis yang sedang duduk di sampingnya sambil memainkan game di ponselnya. Ia melirik dengan penuh selidik.

"Channie, ada apa?" Baekhyun –namja manis yang duduk di sampingnya itu melongok ke iPad kekasihnya yang menampilkan seorang namja berkemeja putih, memakai celana panjang hitam, topi dan kacamata yang sedang berdiri di depan ruangan sambil mengutak- atik ponselnya sembari menunggu sesuatu –menurut Baekhyun.

"seperti Kris hyung. Apa itu Kris hyung?", ia menunjuk sosok yang ada di foto itu.

"kupikir juga begitu. Katanya fans China menemukannya sedang berada di rumah sakit."

"jadi penyakitnya bukan rumor? Begitukah?", Chanyeol mengidikkan bahunya menandakan tak tahu.

"kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Sepertinya serius sekali.", namja berdimple yang baru keluar kamarnya dengan Suho itu langsung duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Bersamaan dengan namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Oh Sehoon itu yang baru saja keluar kamarnya, lalu ia duduk tepat di sebelah Lay.

"eoh, Lay hyung, Luhan hyung.", kata kedua happy virus itu.

"ada apa?", tanya Lay tanpa basa- basi. Ia sudah merasa kedua tukang onar ini menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"apa kau tahu Kris hyung memiliki kemeja putih?", tanya Chanyeol.

"dia punya kemeja berwarna putih tidak satu, Chanyeol. Memangnya ada apa?", Lay menjawab tanpa melepas pandangannya pada acara televisi.

"kalau seperti ini?", Chanyeol memperlihatkan foto yang diduga Kris itu pada kedua hyung EXO M.

"lho, ini kan rumah sakit khusus menangani jantung? Yixing ah, lihatlah ini. Kau tahu ini kan?", seru Luhan ketika ia mengetahui hal ini.

"iya benar. Ahh, kemeja ini, Kris ada banyak model kalau yang seperti ini. Jadi penyakit itu bukan hanya rumor?", tanya Lay yang membuat Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Luhan mengidikkan bahunya karena tak tahu.

"KAMI PULANG!", seru duo maknae EXO itu. Cepat- cepat Chanyeol menyembunyikan iPadnya sebelum kedua maknae itu menyadari keganjalan yang disembunyikannya.

"Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun hyung.. aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada kalian.", namja bermata panda itu mengambil tempat duduk di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Jika dilihat, mereka seperti orang tua yang sedang mendengarkan cerita dari anaknya.

"mau bertanya apa, Tao-ie?", tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusak sayang surai blonde milik Tao.

"tadi _dia_ mengirimi aku pesan. Ia berkata doakan aku. Igeo..", tanyanya sambil membuka pesan di ponselnya lalu menunjukkan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirikkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol, lalu berganti menatap Luhan dan Lay tanpa sepengetahuan Tao, karena Tao sibuk menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jarinya ketika ia bingung.

_Malhajima_, kata Luhan tanpa suara. Hal itu diketahui Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya yang lalu menyenggol lengan kekasihnya itu sambil menatap berarti _ada-apa-sebenarnya_.

Hal berbeda ditunjukkan Lay padanya, Lay menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Selanjutnya Lay melirik tajam pada Luhan yang tak menyadari adanya sang kekasih di sebelahnya.

"Tao, tapi kau harus janji pada kami semua jika kau tak akan membenci_nya_ dan kami setelah ini.", Tao mengangguk mantap. Ia lalu menatap sumber suara yang menjawab pertanyaannya –Baekhyun. Ia tahu harus menghadapi Tao dengan cara apa.

"sebenarnya Kris hyung sakit…", Baekhyun menggantungkan kata- katanya.

"…_miocarditis_"

"lebih tepatnya penyakit jantung, Tao.", lanjut Chanyeol. Sontak namja bermata panda itu langsung menuju kamarnya lalu membanting dengan keras. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintunya agar tak ada yang mengganggunya. Menandakan ia sedang marah, mungkin juga kecewa karena hyungnya menyembunyikan hal ini.

"kau sih..", Baekhyun menyalahkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tak tahu apa- apa malah memasang wajah _cengo_.

"apa salahku kali ini Baek? Lay hyung yang menyuruhmu mengatakannya kan?", Chanyeol mulai membela dirinya yang tak sepenuhnya salah.

"benar. Cepat atau lambat Tao harus mengetahui ini. Lagipula kita telah mengetahui ini kan?", kata Luhan.

"apa benar Kris hyung punya penyakit seperti itu?", namja berkulit putih pucat bernama Oh Sehoon kini yang bertanya. Ia satu-satunya yang tak mengerti apa- apa tentang pembicaraan orang dewasa ini.

"entahlah. Kita harus menunggu Tao mengatakan sesuatu. Mungkin saat ini ia menelepon Kris.", komentar Lay.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain, Kris telah pulang dari kontrol di rumah sakit. Sekarang ia sedang berada di rumahnya, tepatnya di dalam kamar. Ia sedang tak berselera untuk jalan- jalan pagi ini. Mungkin bermain dengan boneka- boneka koleksinya lebih baik.

_Drrt.. drrt.._

**TaoBaby's Calling..**

Melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya, ia langsung terkejut dan tersenyum lebar seperti orang gila. Tentu saja, sejak ia hengkang jarang sekali Tao baby-nya itu menelepon.

"yobose –"

"_**apa benar kau punya penyakit jantung?"**_

Deg..

'_bagaimana ia tahu?_', Kris terkejut karena namja panda yang telah mencuri hatinya itu mengetahui penyakitnya yang sebenarnya.

"Tao, gege senang kau menelepon..", Kris mencoba menjawab dengan nada tenang. Tapi tidak dengan Tao-nya.

"_**aku tanya! Apa kau terkena penyakit itu?!"**_

"Taozi, kau khawatir?"

"_**JAWAB SAJA, YIFAN BODOH!"**_, teriak namja kesayangannya di seberang sana. Ia tahu, Tao-nya sedang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Entah ia dapat info dari mana penyakitnya itu, tapi ia senang Tao masih mengkhawatirkannya.

"ya, Miocarditis.", namja jangkung bernama asli Wu Yifan ini mengangguk, tentu saja tak dilihat oleh Tao.

"_**BODOH! KAU ITU BODOH DAN TUKANG MENGECEWAKAN ORANG LAIN! Hikss.. Yifan bodoh!", **_rutuk Tao di seberang sana. Biarpun dirutuk dan dicemooh dengan kata- kata kasar yang Tao lontarkan, itu akan terdengar seperti Tao memujinya.

"xie xie, Tao. Sudah mengkhawatirkan gege..", sekali lagi namja berambut pirang itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"hikss.. Yifan gege bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!", namja bermata panda itu merutuki orang yang tak ada di dorm. Kalau saja sosok itu ada, ia akan memberikan tendangan, serangan, dan beberapa jurus wushu yang ia pelajari untuk menghajar habis- habisan orang itu.

Ponsel iPhone-nya tak berbentuk lagi karena ia membantingnya ketika Kris –sosok yang tak ada di dorm itu mengatakan _'xie xie, Tao. Sudah mengkhawatirkan gege'_. Biar saja iPhone-nya remuk tak berbentuk, ia masih bisa membeli ponsel baru.

Tokk..

Tokk..

"_Tao ya! Apa yang terjadi?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"_, teriak seorang namja dengan suara bass-nya –Chanyeol sambil menggedor- gedor pintu kamar Tao dan Kris yang kini sudah menjadi kamar Tao dan manager-nya.

Hening..

Tao diam. Diam sambil memeluk lututnya, seperti orang yang terpuruk dan depresi berat. Mungkin karena Kris tak ingin memberitahunya agar ia tak merasa terbebani, tapi nyatanya berbanding terbalik.

_Orang yang sangat kucintai.._

_Kini meninggalkanku.._

_Yang harusnya kupercayai, nyatanya aku kehilangannya.._

_Entah ia akan kembali atau tidak.._

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian sejak kejadian Tao mengurung dirinya di kamar seharian setelah berteriak histeris sambil menelepon Kris, sampai saat ini tak ada yang berani membicarakan dan menanyakan apapun tentang kejadian tempo hari.

Pagi ini mereka akan terbang ke Hongkong, dimana mereka menggelar konser The Lost Planet kedua mereka. Hongkong dekat dengan tempat tinggal Kris. Mungkin saja Kris datang untuk menonton?

"Tao..", sapa namja bermata sipit yang gemar memakai eyeliner ini pada maknae EXO M yang sedang menikmati pemandangan awannya. Mengingatkannya pada Kris dan galaxy.

"eoh, Baekhyun hyung.", kini namja yang dipanggil Tao itu menoleh pada sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"apa kau senang kita akan menggelar konser di Hongkong?", Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tersenyum miris.

"Hongkong dekat dengan provinsi Jiangsu, tempat tinggal_nya_", senyuman itu terlihat seperti senyuman kesedihan. Mendengar kata- kata '_nya_', secara otomatis Baekhyun mengerti dengan sendirinya.

"apa dia akan menemuiku, hyung?", Tao menatapnya dengan nanar. Seketika itu Baekhyun langsung iba dan menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"tentu saja akan menemuimu. Bukankah kau bilang tempat tinggalnya dekat dengan Hongkong? Beritahu dia kalau kita berada di sini.", Tao tersenyum hangat dan memeluk namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan sayang.

_Berharap sedikit boleh bukan?_

_Apa dia akan kembali padaku?_

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, adalah hari yang sama bagi namja keturunan China-Kanada yang sedang termenung di dalam kamarnya. Ia selalu melihat pemandangan keluar jendela, dan melihat bintang- bintang, membayangkan sedang apa orang yang ia cintai saat ini pada malam hari.

Saat ini ia sedang mengutak atik ponsel pintarnya dan online akun weibo-nya. Ia sedikit terdiam sejenak tanpa melepas pandangan dari layar ponselnya yang bertuliskan _**'EXO'S The Lost Planet Concert will be held at Hongkong tonight'**_

Cklekk..

"Yifan, mama sudah memasak. Makanlah..", suruh nyonya Wu pada anaknya yang bertubuh jangkung itu untuk makan. Sedangkan yang dipanggil Yifan hanya menanggapi dengan berdehem.

"ada apa? Oh, mereka akan konser di Hongkong?", Kris hanya mengangguk.

"kenapa tidak kesana saja? Bukankah kau merindukan mereka? Zitao? Ya anak bermata panda itu. Pasti kau merindukannya.", sang ibu mengusap surai pirang anaknya dengan sayang. Satu orang yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Tao adalah ibunya. Awalnya beliau tak terima dengan penyimpangan anaknya, tapi melihat kesungguhan yang diperlihatkan, akhirnya luluh juga.

"wo buxiang yao(aku tak mau)", namja tampan itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bukan malu, tentu saja ia ingin melihat panda kesayangannya itu seperti apa sekarang. Tapi ia tak siap dengan pertemuan kali pertama selama beberapa minggu menghilang tanpa kabar, apalagi Suho –leader EXO K itu bahkan tak sudi untuk membalas pesannya. Pasti ia sangat kecewa dengannya.

"kalau ingin pergi, mama ijinkan. Tapi makanlah dulu.", mama Wu tersenyum pada anaknya yang telah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang tampan, lalu memeluknya dengan sayang. Krispun membalas pelukan ibunya.

_Apa aku harus menemuimu?_

.

.

.

.

.

Kini kesebelas namja tampan..

Ah bukan..

Kelima diantaranya adalah namja cantik dan enam namja tampan kini telah sampai di hotel Hongkong dan mengistirahatkan badan mereka yang sedari tadi di dalam pesawat.

Tapi tidak dengan pasangan Sehun dan Luhan, dan juga Tao. Mereka bertiga sedang berfoto ria.

Ckrekk..

Setelah foto tersebut terlihat, di foto itu Sehun dan Luhan duduk bersebelahan dan Tao di belakang sambil berpose seperti akan menyentuhkan kedua tangannya(susah untuk dijelaskan-_-). _Seperti kenal dengan pose ini_, batin namja yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Luhan ini lalu melirik Tao tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Sengaja atau tidak, itu hak Tao bukan untuk berpose? Mungkin saja ia sedang merindukan Kris gege-nya di Jiangsu.

"gege, apa aku boleh merindukanmu?", tanya namja bermata panda itu dengan foto yang terpampang di layar ponsel barunya. Fotonya bersama seorang namja berambut blonde sedang merangkul satu sama lain.

"tentu saja, Tao..", seorang namja imut bermata sipit itupun menginterupsi fantasi Tao bersama gambar di ponselnya.

"Baekhyun ge.."

"aku juga merindukannya. Bukan hanya kau dan aku, tapi juga Chanyeol, Kai, dan semua tak terkecuali. Termasuk juga Suho hyung.", namja imut bernama Baekhyun itupun tersenyum hangat pada maknae kesayangannya setelah Sehun lalu mengusap surai pirang milik Tao.

"benarkah? Ahh, aku pasti tak tahu diri telah berkata yang menyakitkan seperti itu padanya lalu diam- diam aku merindukannya. Apa aku begitu?", tanya Tao dengan senyum getirnya yang mampu membuat orang iba.

"semua orang pasti begitu. Sekuat apapun kau membenci_nya_, tak bisa dihindari jika hatimu telah jatuh padanya. Aku dan Chanyeol sering begitu. Kri –eoh, Yifan hyung pasti juga merasakan itu.", seperti diberi harapan oleh seorang malaikat. Apa Baekhyun malaikat yang sengaja diturunkan Tuhan? Bukan. Baekhyun hanya anak manusia yang memiliki suara emas dan memiliki namja konyol seperti Chanyeol.

"gomawo, Baekhyunnie ge.", kini senyuman mengembang dari Taopun akhirnya terlihat. Inilah yang ingin dilihat olehnya, maknae kesayangannya itu tersenyum tanpa ada beban. _Semoga Kris hyung kemari dan bertemu denganmu, Taozi_, harapnya dalam hati.

"istirahatlah. Nanti kita harus menjalankan konser bukan?", angguk Tao dan memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk boneka panda pemberian Kris padanya.

_Tao sangat mencintai Kris gege.._

_Sangat.._

.

.

.

.

Konser The Lost Planet berlangsung meriah. Para fans yang menamai dirinya EXOfans itu berteriak histeris ketika awal mulai konser sampai dengan akhir acara sambil mengayun- ayunkan lightstick yang bersinar seperti bintang, bahkan beribu sinar bintang di dalam gedung konser itu.

Bintang mengingatkan kita pada orang yang selalu mengucapkan galaxy di semua acara. Ya Kris –Wu Yifan lebih lengkapnya, kini ia berada di barisan paling depan dalam kerumunan EXOfans yang mengerubungi panggung konser. Tentu saja tanpa ada yang mengetahui itu adalah dirinya yang muncul di kerumunan fans yang sangat merindukan kehadirannya. Hanya untuk memberi kejutan pada panda tercintanya yang tengah konser itu.

_Panda, gege bangga padamu_, batinnya dalam hati. Ia bangga dengan Tao-nya sekarang. Mungkin memang agak tersiksa karena tidak ada sosok dirinya dalam kebersamaan EXO, tapi ia senang dan bangga karena Tao-nya mampu melewati masa- masa sulit itu tanpa dirinya.

.

.

Setelah konser selesai, para fans telah banyak yang meninggalkan gedung konser, tapi tidak dengan personil EXO dan Kris yang sedari tadi mengendap- endap masuk ruangan privasi para personilnya. Ia mencari Tao.

"_chamkan, aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Tunggulah Baekhyun ge.."_, Kris yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan Tao dengan Baekhyun dari balik pintu ruang rias, langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Srett..

Grebb..

Namja jangkung bersurai blonde itu menarik namja bermata panda pada bilik toilet, lalu menutup pintunya. Iapun langsung memeluk orang yang ia sangat rindukan, yang telah lama tak ia peluk dan cium.

"si..siapa kau?", tanya Tao dengan hati- hati pada orang yang tak ia kenali yang tengah memeluknya kini.

"Taozi, bogosipheo..", _suara ini.._

_Kris gege?_

"K-kris g-gege?", ucap Tao sambil tergagap. Namja jangkung itupun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Tao-nya lekat. Kris melepaskan masker dan kacamata hitamnya, juga topinya.

"ne, ini aku Tao.", ucap Kris dengan tersenyum hangat pada panda tersayangnya. Setelah dua minggu tak bertemu, kini dipertemukan kembali walaupun dengan cara tak romantic. Tapi keduanya merasakan hangat satu sama lain.

Grepp..

Kris –bukan, bukan Kris yang memulai.

"hiks.. nappeun! Wu Yifan bodoh! Aku membencimu! Bodoh!", rutuk Tao pada Kris. Ia mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya pada namja tiang benderanya ini. Tapi nada itu seperti pujian bagi Kris.

"aku juga merindukanmu, Tao.", mereka berduapun saling bertukar kehangatan dan kerinduan satu sama lain. Air mata bahagia langsung turun dari mata panda Tao karena harapannya bertemu Kris tercapai.

"jangan tinggalkan aku.."

"takkan pernah..", ucap Kris lalu mencium lembut bibir kucing milik Tao. Memberikan kenyamanan dan kehangatan melalui ciuman itu. Dan tanpa disadari ada 10 namja yang tengah menguping di toilet khusus pria itu. Mereka ikut terharu karena pertemuan Kris dan Tao.

"nah, kita tinggalkan pasangan yang sudah lama tak bertemu ini.", ajak Baekhyun pada anggota lain yang dijawab oleh anggukan.

"sekarang kau masih bisa berkata tidak butuh _dia_? Aku butuh, tapi aku tidak munafik.", cela namja yang memiliki senyuman paling lebar diantara semuanya –Chanyeol.

"ne, ne. Arasseo! Puas kau mengataiku, Park Chanyeol?!", semuanya tertawa karena kelakuan leader pendek dan rapper tiang bendera yang terbentuk dalam grup EXO K ini setelah mereka meninggalkan kamar mandi.

Setelah ini, apa?

Entahlah.

Biarlah Tao dan Kris melepaskan rindu mereka di bilik kamar mandi, atau Kris membawa pulang Tao-nya ke rumahnya yang berada di provinsi Jiangsu itu.

Tao milik Kris..

Kris juga milik Tao..

Seterusnya akan seperti itu, walaupun mereka tak akan mungkin disatukan dalam sebuah pernikahan. Mengingat status mereka sebagai _public figure_, tak mungkin mereka merusak citra mereka sendiri..

Yang terpenting, cinta mereka..

Tao mencintai Kris, menyayangi Kris..

Kris juga mencintai Tao, menyayangi Tao..

Biarlah cinta mereka tersembunyi, hanya mereka yang tahu..

END

* * *

**otte? otthe? sad dapet kah? romance dapet kah? otte otte? *ditimpuk readers**

**okeh, ini ff untuk rasa kangen author ke Yifan ge. ahh orang itu, bikin susah tidur dahh..**

**hehe, mohon review yaa :)**


End file.
